Whispers in the Dark
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: It's Yusei's birthday, but Akiza forgot... or did she? Happy birthday, RobotFish! Rated M for strong adult content!


All righty! I finally got this thing finished! I wrote this PWP for **RobotFish's** birthday. Happy birthday and I hope this meets your expectations! You perv XP

That being said, this fic contains strong adult content and is not for underage eyes. Hopefully, the warnings will keep it from being removed like _Sunset Horizon_ was. –crosses fingers–

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is not mine. I am making no money off of this and never will. And the cover art is a fanart I found on random Tumblr searches. It is not mine and credit goes to the original artist.**

* * *

**Whispers in the Dark**

Yusei didn't know what to think.

It was already eight o'clock at night and Akiza still hadn't said a word. She was visiting him in New Domino City during her summer break and, now that they were both grown adults, well aware of each other's feelings, she was staying with him in his home in Poppo Time. She was twenty-three now, and he was twenty-four.

Actually, that morning, he'd turned twenty-five.

And she hadn't said a word yet. He walked into the small kitchen and pulled down two coffee cups before pouring a mug full of the dark liquid for the both of them. Sighing, he decided enough was enough and walked over to the table where she sat, waiting for him, and smiled as he held the cup out to her. He sat down with a matching smile, then casually asked, "Hey, Akiza. Do you know what today is?"

She slipped a hand back to reach into her purse, which was left hanging on the back of the chair. Pulling her cell phone out, she casually replied, "August second. Why?"

So she really had forgotten. He flashed a quick smile and looked back to his coffee before muttering, "No reason."

She smiled and leaned closer to him, tucking her long hair behind her ear flirtatiously before moving between him and his drink. "Personally, I'm thinking we should adjourn to the sofa. My lips need to be reacquainted with yours."

He let his lips curl into a smirk as he kissed her deeply, reaching one hand up to cup her jaw and tug her a little closer. He was hurt by her forgetting his birthday, but he decided that a night of making out with her could be a way to distract himself.

But how could she forget? She had never forgotten before. Even if they couldn't be together on his birthday, she would always call and leave a message, if nothing else. She never forgot. She always sent a gift, always called, and always toasted with him on the weekend over a video chat. He had never forgotten her birthday—February twenty-seventh—so how could she forget his?

An hour later, he found himself lying back on the couch, Akiza straddling his hips and resting on his chest. His hands ran up under her shirt as he struggled to catch his breath, a crooked smile on his lips. He was especially excited for today. It was his first birthday since they'd started having sex, and he hadn't been able to believe his ears when she'd told him she would be in town for two weeks around his day.

Suffice to say, he couldn't wait to see what kind of present she would give him.

But now, she had forgotten his birthday entirely. He wasn't sure how she did or why, but as long as they found some time to explore the spaces between his sheets, he felt he could get over that fact.

Akiza hummed above him and bent down, pressing a kiss to his lips before drawing back and brushing her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Yusei."

He slipped one hand higher up her back to play his fingers along her spine and moved the other down to settle on her hip. A slight smile crossed his lips as he pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you, too, Akiza."

She pulled back to sit above him and stroked her fingers tauntingly down his bare chest, his shirt unbuttoned and left open after their make-out session. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she let out a yawn and purred, "I should get to bed. I'm still waking up on Germany's clock and I don't think I can stay awake much longer." Slowly, she climbed off of him and stood, moving for the stairs before flashing a smile. "Goodnight, Yusei. I'll see you in the morning."

He sat upright, ignoring his open shirt, and nodded an acknowledgement. "Yeah… Sleep tight."

He watched her walk up the stairs with a smile before leaning back in the couch with a sigh. How in the world did she forget? He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to make her feel bad, either. He loved her so much and he knew without a doubt that she loved him, so that should have been enough, right? Still, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

Sighing once more, he shifted to stand and made for the stairs. He figured he might as well go to bed, too. There really wasn't a point in staying up any longer by himself. The sooner he went to bed, the sooner he would wake up and it wouldn't be his birthday anymore. He paused on his way by the room Akiza was staying in, wondering for a moment if she minded talking for a bit. Shaking his head, he decided to let her sleep and continued on towards his room.

Though they were best friends, lovers, and had progressed to the point where they could freely share their minds and bodies with each other, they were still at a point where they didn't mind sleeping in separate beds. At least she was, anyway. Yusei would have preferred it if she went to bed and stayed there with him until the day they died. He could never get enough of her heavenly scent and the look in her eyes when she was in heat. And, oh, god, her _taste_. He could drown in her flavor and die a deliriously happy man.

He bit down on his lip to try to stall his thoughts. Any more like that, and he wouldn't make it through the night without either going to her room or taking care of his own arousal. Closing his eyes, he struggled to keep his thoughts in check and pushed the door to his room closed behind him, silently leaning his forehead there.

Clearing his mind was always easier when he was driving fast. And when thoughts of Akiza weren't purging through every fraction of his brain.

…

Yusei felt himself start to wake, something tugging at his arms. He tried to ignore it and groaned slightly in an attempt to go back to sleep, shifting slightly to settle into his pillow again. The realization hit him and his eyes snapped open, only now moving his arms to find they were tied somewhere above his head. His first thought brought him back to when he was eighteen and kidnapped by a sponsor of a WRGP team who wanted him to duel for them.

After a moment of panic, he realized he was still in his bed, lying in his pillow, and his wrists tied somewhere over his head. What was going on? What was-? Why were his boxer shorts snaking down? When did his pants disappear?

"Happy birthday, Yusei," purred a seductive voice in the dark. "You didn't think I forgot, did you?"

"A-Akiza…?" he asked warily, eyes wide as he tried to make out her form.

"Yes, Yusei?"

"Wha…What's going on?"

"I'm giving you your birthday present, of course." He felt a body slip on top of his, one leg moving to settle on either side of his hips before her hands stroked his chest. Yep. She was definitely naked. "You know, I want to thank you for sleeping without a shirt. It made my job much easier."

He felt himself harden at her honey-like voice. He hadn't realized she could be so… so…

So sexy.

Swallowing slightly, he moved to touch her cheek and realized his arms were still restrained. "A-Akiza…" he managed, a quiver shaking his voice from a combination of fear and excitement. "Why… Why are my hands tied up?"

He could finally see her vaguely in the dark as she slid along his chest, pressing her breasts down against his torso. She smiled and played her fingers through his hair, cooing, "Because it's your birthday. Just lie back and let me do all the work."

"I…" he started, then cut off as she kissed him deeply. Her tongue forced its way past his lips and danced in his mouth, causing a groan to rip from his throat. He didn't know what her plans for the night were, but he found he was getting more and more eager to find out. In an attempt to retaliate, he moved his tongue to battle with hers and tried to force her back to her mouth.

She drew back from the kiss at that point, smirking as she smoothed her hands across his chest. "Just lie back…" she cooed, playing her fingers down over his abdominal muscles. "…and enjoy the show."

Every thought flew from his mind, leaving only the notion of how sexy she was at that moment and how good her hands and body felt on his. Her fingers left ghost-like touches as they traced along the contours of his skin, making him shudder as she propped herself onto her knees and started to slide down his frame.

His teeth clamped together as she moved over his erection, brushing it lightly with the insides of her thighs. He felt her settle down on his thighs, her hands smoothing across his hips as she whispered, "Tell me, Yusei. What do you want me to do?"

He tipped his head back in the pillow, her mocking touches driving him insane. "God, Akiza…"

A throaty chuckle sounded from her lips, making his cock twitch as she purred, "I didn't get an answer."

"I want…" he started, cutting off as a finger treaded dangerously close to the base of his erection. He groaned, closing his eyes as she mercilessly teased him. "I want you around me."

"I have a better idea," she cooed. Her hand moved to stroke a finger along his length slowly, then swirling around the head with a sparkle in her eye. He groaned, tipping his head back and arching his back while his wrists pulled at the scarf cuffing him to his headboard. Being tied up was both erotic and sexy, but the inability to touch her was driving him insane. He could feel her body move above his, her breasts teasingly bouncing against his member on occasion.

God, he wanted to touch her.

His eyes widened in shock and a grunt of pleasure flew from his throat as a warm, wet heat surrounded his lower body. It wasn't her womanhood. He remembered _exactly_ how that felt around him. This was more open and had a deviously powerful tongue swirling around his length. His neck craned in attempt to see what she was doing, his throaty voice murmuring as best as he could, "W-what are you doing…?"

A humored hum came as his reply as she moved to take more of him inside her mouth, her tongue fishing dangerously as it dipped and twirled teasingly. The concept of oral sex wasn't something that had ever come up between them and, had he any coherent thought in his mind, he would have wondered how she knew what to do.

Now, all he knew was that her mouth felt absolutely amazing.

She bobbed up and down, her moist lips slick around him as she simulated a thrusting motion. He couldn't help it as his hips bucked, ramming his tip into the back of her throat and causing her make a short gagging sound. She recovered quickly and resumed her motions, reaching her hands to grip his hips to try to hold him still.

"A-Akiza…" he groaned, teeth gnashed together as she brought him closer and closer. His climax was coming, and something in the darkest corners of his being told him it would be more powerful than any other before. His hands gripped into fists, still tied tightly together, as he managed to lift his shoulders from the bed.

"God!" he cried, unable to hold back any longer as he released into her mouth. His pent-up frustrations poured out at once, surging from his body in a massive rush. She gave a small squawk of surprise at first, then quickly adapted to seal her lips around him and drink in his thick cum with an elated moan.

He groaned and dropped back into the pillow, breathing heavily. His heart was pounding in his chest, his animalistic instincts still wanting more. He wanted to throw her down and pound into her, feel her wet warmth around him as he thrust as deeply as he could. Her tongue felt amazing, yes, but he was getting fed up with foreplay.

He wanted all of her.

"Akiza…" he moaned, pulling at the restraints above him. "I need you."

She climbed up above him, moving low enough to let her breasts graze his chest before she stopped with her lips hovering over his. He could smell his own essence on her lips and couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like. "Yusei…" she murmured, leaning closer and kissing him with a series hungry, open-mouthed kisses for a long moment before drawing back ever-so-slightly. "You taste amazing."

He couldn't help it as his lips curled into a slight smirk. It was his first swell of pride since being tied down to his bed and he was going to take it.

She leaned down to kiss him again, her fingers curling to claw at his chest. She moaned against his lips, sending a shiver down his spine that went straight to his cock. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He was greedy, but had waited four months since the last time he'd seen her and, therefore, had sex.

As she moved away from the kiss, a groan escaped from his lips. "Akiza, I need you around me so badly right now."

A soft chuckle sounded as she moved to kiss his forehead and shifted to sit on her knees over his pectorals. The scent of her arousal wafted to his nose, sending his mind to a further state of euphoria as she cooed, "I've needed you over the past few months, but you were never there."

He closed his eyes in frustration. Was she just going to torture him all night? He needed more than that! It was driving him crazy.

"Do you know what I did? Whenever I needed you inside me and you weren't there?"

She moved above him slightly before his eyes snapped open in surprise to find she'd turned his bedside lamp on. Did she mean what he thought? She smirked devilishly above him as she touched one hand to her collarbone and the other to her stomach. "When I miss you, I start by doing this," she breathed, slipping the hand on her chest down to slip between her full breasts, then back up to graze across the nearer mound.

He licked his lips as his eyes stayed locked onto her fingers, moving to pinch the rosy nipple and roll it between them. His hips bucked as she slipped her other hand up to catch her other breast. A small mewl of pleasure tumbled from her lips as she started to stimulate herself, her eyes closing as she murmured, "I start with this, and I think of the things you've done to me in the past."

God, she was so sexy. He wasn't sure if he could take this any longer. He tugged at his restraints again, praying he could break free and take her already. He was already building up to another climax, but he wanted to be inside of her when he let go again. He just hoped she wouldn't-

"And… if that isn't enough, then I… do this…" she cooed seductively, dropping her right hand down from her breast and slowly dragging it across her skin to pause right above her slit. His throat went dry as a growl tore free, his eyes trained on her fingers as they dipped lower. They ran up and down over her slit a few times, teasing as she elicited a moan from her own lips.

His knees bent absently, the motion a simple effort to keep himself from going insane. He tugged on his restraints again, cursing her ability to tie a knot. Oh, god… How did he manage to sleep through her tying him down?

Her fingers slipped between her folds, her index and ring finger parting them so he could see as her middle finger rubbed against her clit. "Mmh…" she whimpered. "I imagine your hands are stroking me like this… giving me the- Oh!"

He jerked as she released a sharp sound of pleasure and finally felt a slight tear by his wrists. Enough was enough. The fabric gave way and ripped, freeing his hands so he could reach out and grab hold of her waist. Before she could utter another sound, he rolled and tossed her to the bed, propping himself above her. With gritted teeth, he looked down at her and growled, "What part of 'I need you around me' did you not understand?"

He thrust his hips down to push into her, his lips crashing down over hers as he started to thrust. He kissed her hungrily, silencing any complaints she had and drinking in her flavor still spiced with his own essence. Though he desperately wanted to know what she tasted like, this was more important. His hips pounded into her, slamming her into the bed as he struggled to relate his aggravation to her. She had to know what sort of torture she put him through.

Her hands moved to twine with his hair, gripping fistfuls as she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to rock her hips against his. They moved together in perfect synchronization, sending him as deeply into her as was physically possible. He was already so close, but he wanted her to go over first. He wanted her to break with him, not after him. Her inner walls pulsed around him, clenching tightly and forcing an animal-like snarl to rip from his throat.

She broke off the kiss beneath him, her remaining breaths leaving her in vicious pants. "Oh, god, Yusei!"

It took every bit of restraint to keep from releasing as he grit his teeth and shifted to brace both hands on the bed beside her, supporting him as he started to thrust even more powerfully. She started to quiver, her hands gripping more tightly as she begged, "More, Y-Yusei… Faster!"

He moved as quickly as he possibly could, thrusting in and out of her ferociously. She gave an audible gasp of pleasure as her fluids started to spill around him in her climax. He gave up fighting and plunged as deep as he could, collapsing down to lie on top of her and let himself go. Her release around him felt so good, sending him into a further frenzy as he groaned long and low.

The moment of simultaneous orgasm faded, leaving them sprawled out on his bed in a breathless tangle. He slowly shifted to roll over and fell to lie next to her, completely spent after the torture she'd put him through. A breathy laugh sounded next to him as she moved to lie against his side, resting her hand on his chest softly. "You know what?"

He was almost afraid to ask, but his curiosity got the better of him as he muttered, "Yeah?"

Her lips fell into a crooked smile as she stroked her fingers along his chest. "I was going to have more fun. I thought about playing a game, to see how many different ways I could bring you to orgasm."

He fought with himself as he started to get aroused again, knowing he didn't have the energy for another round right then. "Please don't-"

"I was thinking about using my hands… Maybe test one theory I heard back in Germany. One friend of mine mentioned pinching my breasts around your-"

"Akiza," he said firmly, closing his eyes. "Please stop."

A grin crossed her features as she pulled up next to his ear and cooed, "I really wanted to try breaking you down with just words. See if I could break you without any physical contact."

He clamped his jaw shut, not trusting himself to speak for a moment. Finally, he managed, "Akiza? Please stop talking like that. Give me a few hours to sleep, then we can try whatever you want in the morning."

"Mm…" she purred, stretching to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "All right. I can go for that."

* * *

So… There you go. I hope you enjoyed this!

And a shameless self-plug for my Facebook! **www. facebook. c-o-m /OCValkyrie** (Remove spaces and hyphens) Because I'm always open to hearing opinions and suggestions! Just, ah, please try to keep comments at a PG-rating? Thanks. It is a public profile, after all :) Anyway…

Please review!

-Valk


End file.
